


now we just say sorry

by xonepeacelovex



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by a LANY Song, M/M, Other, Stray Kids Angst, Stray Kids Fluff, Stray Kids Imagines, Stray Kids Scenarios, Stray Kids Seungmin, stray kids - Freeform, stray kids au, stray kids fanfics, stray kids kim seungmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xonepeacelovex/pseuds/xonepeacelovex
Summary: When Seungmin promised you he never will say sorry to you, you still remember it.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Reader
Kudos: 6





	now we just say sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by LANY's heart won’t let me

“Sorry.”, he apologized, whispering the words. The shouting finally stops, silence filled the house again. You are breathing heavily from all the shouting that what you can just do is to look at him. The argument started from the bar, continued in the car and now at your shared apartment. The reason of the fight long forgotten. You wondered if he really knows what he is sorry for. Because at this point saying sorry became a habit of his.

You turned around, biting your lip to stop you from saying any hurtful words. Choosing to picked up the broken pieces of plates on the kitchen sink to throw away. Staring at it, that’s the last two pieces you guys have. The sharp edge of a broken piece cut your finger. You hissed at the pain, holding at the counter. Frustrated, you brushed back your hair, breathing deeply. You are exhausted. You are fucking tired. Tears threatening to fall, you lick your dry lips.

The things that made you fell in love with Seungmin became the things you hated about him the most. At this time, you wondered if he feels the same. Because you know you both secretly don’t want this anymore. The place you both promised each other to fill with love. And each other that you both wished to have their forever with.

Maybe you don’t love each other anymore. Just thinking about it, makes heart clenched in pain. Are you really questioning his love for you? Is this fight really a reason enough to leave Seungmin?

Somehow your mind says yes. To walk away now. Don’t waste your time with him.

You felt Seungmin’s presence behind you. Snaking his hands on your torso. “I’m sorry.”, he said once again.

Still your heart won’t let you give up on him. A little more. Fight for the two of you. 

You nodded, sobbing quietly, looking at the blood trickling down your finger. He turned you around to face him. He cupped your cheeks, wiping the tears. Seungmin kissed your lips and you softly melted in it. Once again, letting your heart win.


End file.
